1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print apparatus configured to connect to and disconnect from an image read apparatus that is configured to read an image based on an operation of an operation unit.
2. Related Art
One conventionally proposed print apparatus of this type is connected directly to a scanner via a transmission cable such as an IEEE1394-conforming cable or a universal serial bus (USB) cable (see JP-A-2005-311955 (patent document 1), for example). With such an apparatus, image data is inputted from the scanner and the inputted image data is processed to make a print output.